This Is Me Hating You
by MicB
Summary: A shy new girl stirs things up at Degrassi. But when Craig takes a bet to have her win the talent show with him, will he get more than he expected? PG-13 later, reviews are very appreciated but not necessary.
1. New Face, Same Old Story

Degrassi was in a frenzy. Perhaps it was because of Spinner's stink bomb during first period, but the students agreed that it was most likely because of the morning announcements during homeroom that caused Paige and Hazel to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
  
It was January 14. Which, according to the calendar, meant that Valentine's Day was exactly one month away. Not that this was normally anything to chatter about, but the announcements had made it hard for everyone to sit still that day. For the first time in Degrassi history, there would be a Valentine's Dance, not run by the principal and teachers, but put on by the students. But (and this is what made Paige and Hazel disrupt class), there would also be a talent show before the actual dance started.  
  
When Ashley heard the news, she sunk into her seat. She enjoyed Valentine's Day, but it would be her first without dating her ex-boyfriend Jimmy, and the last talent show, also known as the Cabaret Show, was a disaster. Her 'best friend' had gone behind her back and sung the song Ashley written without her. With a faster tempo. In bad clothes. Very bad clothes. As if Paige could read her mind, she turned around and gave Ashley a smug look. Paige was still using the 'bad haircut' card. Ashley had decided that since she was starting over with her personal life, she might as well change her physical appearance also. She had cut her chin length hair short, and although the other girls made fun of her for it, she supposed they secretly resented it, because the next day all of the boys had complimented her. Not that she needed any of the girls to like her- she had Ellie, a wonderful, spunky, new girl that had befriended Ashley on the first day and had almost convinced her to get her belly button pierced.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes at Paige and continued writing down the notes on the board. Craig looked at Ashley, and then at Paige, rolling his eyes too.  
  
Craig was new to Degrassi, after leaving his abusive father to live with his stepfather, Joey. After hearing the announcement, Craig had immediately thought of asking Paige to do the talent show with him (she was cruel, and superficial, but she shined when performing), and Ashley to the dance. Ashley was sweet, and mysterious, and completely unlike the other girls at Degrassi. He had liked her since the first day, and had been waiting for the chance to ask her out. He looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw her looking at him. His ears turned pink as he looked down on his paper. He would have to talk to her, soon.  
  
Craig couldn't know it, but three classrooms down, a girl named Manny was thinking of him. Her and Craig had gone out on a date before, which had been misinterpreted two different ways- she had liked him, but he hadn't liked her. She had been crushed. But she still had feelings for him, regardless of his towards her. She had made the first move before, and maybe she would make it again.  
  
Next to Manny, Emma was brooding. She could tell by the look on her best friends face that Manny was thinking of Craig again. Emma had liked Craig first, and had been heartbroken when she found out Craig actually liked Manny. Craig was a year older, and probably would not want much to do with an eighth year, but they did have a lot in common, and Emma saw him a lot by baby-sitting his little sister, Angela. Craig had said yes when Manny had asked him out, so maybe Emma would take that chance too.  
  
The only person who was completely oblivious to the excitement, was ninth year Anastasie Blondelle, who had arrived five minutes after the announcements. She was a new to Degrassi, and was checking in at the office before going to her first class. The secretaries noticed straight away that she was shy. Her straight red hair kept trying to hide her face, and her blue eyes blinked often, as if she heard invisible doors slamming around her. She hugged her books to her chest with one hand while outstretching the other to grab hold of her student ID. She studied the picture for a moment, and then with a slight scowl, threw it into her bag.  
  
"You're missing English."  
  
Anastasie looked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
The secretary pointed to the clock. "Class started ten minutes ago. You might want to get a move on."  
  
Anastasie nodded and turned away, taking a deep breath. She stepped through the doors and into the hallway, her shoes clapping loudly on the deserted floor. She turned a corner and walked down another hallway before finding the classroom door. She took a deep breath again, and knocked lightly on it.  
  
The chatter from inside the room stopped, and Anastasie heard chairs moving to make way for the teacher, Ms. Kwan. The door opened and a friendly Asian face smiled at her.  
  
"You must be Anastasie. Come on in, you can introduce yourself and then I'll find you a seat."  
  
She let out an audible squeak. She shuffled behind the teacher and stepped into a room full of curious eyes.  
  
Ms. Kwan stood in front of the class. "Everyone, we have a new student to Degrassi. This is Anastasie Blondelle. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Anastasie?"  
  
She looked over the sea of faces, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. In her eyes their faces looked cold, calculating, and amused. She cleared her throat and clutched her books tighter.  
  
"I'm Anastasie. Um... some people, some of my friends call me Anya."  
  
"So it's just Anastasie, then." Paige said quietly from the back of the room. A few people snickered and Ms. Kwan gave them stern looks.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about your hobbies?"  
  
"Hobbies?"  
  
"Yes. What music you like, what books you enjoy?"  
  
"Oh. I like to read a lot. A lot of different books, and I like music, too. I don't have any favorites."  
  
Ms. Kwan eyed Anya suspiciously, but nodded. "All right, I think that's enough. You can have a seat back there next to Ashley."  
  
Anya looked around and saw a girl waving to her. Anya let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and sat down.  
  
"I'm Ashley." She said, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Anya laid her books on the table and took out a pencil. Ashley looked at her for a moment, disappointed at how short Anya had been, and then went back to writing down whatever Ms. Kwan was saying.  
  
"Death Be Not Proud, by John Donne. How many of you read it last night?"  
  
Most of the class raised their hands.  
  
"Anya, have you read it before? If not, I'll go over it again."  
  
Anya looked up, startled. "Yes, I've read it."  
  
"Okay." Ms. Kwan smiled, and opened her book. "Spinner. What is Donne saying in this poem?"  
  
"That... uh... death be not proud?" Anya looked at the blonde boy slouching in his chair across the room. He was flanked with two boys who looked his age.  
  
"Elaborate, please."  
  
"That death is powerful?"  
  
"All right. Ashley, yes?"  
  
A few faces turned to see Ashley, and Anya slouched a little lower in her seat, studying her pencil.  
  
"He is saying that death is powerful, that it might be inevitable, but it isn't invincible. That once people die, they live again."  
  
"Good answer. All right, let's learn a little bit about John Donne."  
  
The class went by slowly, and Anya was grateful for the bell. Ashley waited for her to pack up her things, and then started talking to her.  
  
"How do you like Degrassi so far?"  
  
"This is just my first class."  
  
"Yeah. It's a good school, though. What period do you have lunch?"  
  
"Fifth."  
  
"Me too. Do you want to sit together?"  
  
"I um... I think I am going to go to the library instead."  
  
Ashley shrugged and nodded her head. "All right."  
  
Paige walked up behind them, with Hazel.  
  
"What Anastasie, too good to sit with Kerwin?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not that anyone isn't," Hazel added.  
  
"Leave her alone guys," Ashley said awkwardly.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom, followed by Hazel. Ashley sighed.  
  
"You'll get used to them. So hey did you hear the announcement this morning?"  
  
"No, I got here late."  
  
"Oh. Well, there is going to be a Valentine's Dance, and a talent show. Think you'd be interested?"  
  
"Oh... um, sorry, Ashley, but I don't really want to go to the Valentine's Dance with you..."  
  
Ashley laughed loudly. "No no no, that came out wrong. I'm sorry. I want to go with this one guy anyway. I was just wondering if you would have something to do for the talent show?"  
  
"I don't really have any talents."  
  
"Everyone has talents! I'm going to sing a song. My friends Jimmy and Spinner are putting on a skit."  
  
"I don't think I'd be interested."  
  
"Okay... just think about it, all right? School won't get better until you start making an effort."  
  
Anya nodded and walked out of the classroom, suddenly feeling that home schooling might have been a better way to go. 


	2. What Are The Odds?

"Craig! Wait up." Paige smiled at Craig, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. It had just turned to fifth period and Paige was ready to go to lunch.  
  
"Walk me to lunch?" She asked once she had reached the bottom.  
  
He looked surprised, but nodded. "Sure. Yeah."  
  
Ashley was silent for a moment and then started gossiping. "Did you see the new girl? Pity she dresses herself."  
  
"Yeah I saw her."  
  
"I would help her, but she is a lost cause. Completely tragic."  
  
Craig wasn't paying attention. He wanted to end the mindless chatter and ask Paige what he had been thinking about all day. He stopped walking and turned to her.  
  
"Paige. Stop talking for a second, I need to ask you something."  
  
She stopped and looked up at him. "Is this going to take long?"  
  
"No. I was just wondering... well, I wanted to ask you... if..." His voice trailed off from nerves.  
  
"Sweetie, if you're asking me to the dance, just do it."  
  
"No! Well, I mean... I was just going to ask you to be in the talent show with me."  
  
"Doing what?" She asked with a slight laugh. "Taking pictures?"  
  
"No." He rolled his eyes slightly but continued. "I heard you sing well, and I thought we could sing a song together."  
  
"A duet?" She smiled widely. "I like that. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if we could meet in the orchestra room after school. There is a piano there... we could try a song and see how it comes out."  
  
Paige grinned. Her and Craig would look great together on stage. "All right. I'll meet you there."  
  
Craig let out a breath of relief and smiled back. "Okay."  
  
They walked through the doors together, and then each went their separate ways. Craig spotted Ashley sitting with Ellie and the new girl. He smiled at them and sat down.  
  
"How are you girls doing?"  
  
Ellie sighed. "I could be better," she said.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend. "Ellie's just in a bad mood today. She doesn't understand why we have dances and talent shows."  
  
"They're just another excuse for Paige and Hazel to flaunt their popularity," Ellie said.  
  
Craig realised that this was his segway. "Yeah... speaking of the dance, though-"  
  
Ellie looked at Craig and smirked. "I think this is my cue to exit." She stood up and found her friend Marco who had just walked into the lunchroom.  
  
Ashley looked at Craig and waited for him to start talking again.  
  
"Right, so I was wondering... if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"  
  
At the question Ashley's gaze changed from Craig to a boy across the room talking animatedly to his friends. She sighed and looked back at Craig.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig... I don't... I don't think I can." She stood up quickly, taking her books with her. Her head was bowed down as she walked out of the cafeteria. Craig looked to see who she had been eyeing, and saw Jimmy talking with Spinner. He would have thought that Ashley would have been over Jimmy, but obviously she was still hoping that something would happen between the two of them. Craig looked to the new girl for conversation.  
  
"Anya, right?"  
  
She looked up from the book she had been reading, not noticing that her and Craig were the only ones left.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She too stood up, blushing. "I'm going to the library."  
  
She left the table quickly, and Craig buried his face in his hands. It had been his most awkward lunch yet. Suddenly someone came up behind him and poked him hard on the back.  
  
"Hey! Who the-" He turned around and saw Jimmy and Spinner laughing at him.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Craig. A minute ago you were surrounded by girls. What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." Craig rubbed his eyes and gestured for them to sit down. Both boys shook their heads.  
  
"We're here on a business meeting." Spinner said. On his left Jimmy smiled mischievously.  
  
"What do you to want?" Craig asked. Knowing them, they probably had something illegal on their minds.  
  
"We saw you talking to that new girl Anya." Spinner started.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say we were talking." Craig said.  
  
"She's kind of shy, right?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, she was in two of my classes and just sat there either taking notes or reading."  
  
"Yeah, and she isn't exactly going to win any awards for her clothes." Spinner added.  
  
Craig sighed. "What are you two getting at?"  
  
"We're willing to make a bet with you." Jimmy started out.  
  
"To make-over Anya, and get her to win the talent show with you."  
  
There was a beat and then Craig burst out laughing. "You guys! This is Degrassi, not She's All That." He continued laughing.  
  
"Dude, I told you it wouldn't work!" Spinner smacked Jimmy who scowled at him.  
  
"It's a good bet."  
  
Craig looked at them again, more serious this time. "Well, what happens if I win?"  
  
"We're each throwing fifty in the pot. Sean said he would throw fifty in too. So did JT."  
  
Craig let out a low whistle. "And if I lose?"  
  
Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other. "You have to sing I Honestly Love You, dressed in drag, to Manny during the dance."  
  
Craig's eyes became wide. It was too crazy of a bet. He was thankful that he had an excuse to turn them down. "I already have a partner for the talent show. I'm singing with Paige."  
  
"I've got it covered." Spinner said. "I'm going to ask her to sing lead while I break dance in back. She won't be able to say no to a lead."  
  
"That's completely shallow of her just to switch partners like that."  
  
"Hey man, say the word." Spinner said.  
  
Craig thought about it for a minute. "So I have a month to change the new girl into a talent show winning beauty queen?"  
  
Jimmy and Spinner nodded and waited for his answer.  
  
Craig weighed his options. It was two hundred dollars, which he could spend on a new camera. But, she was also extremely shy. He wasn't sure he'd be able to knock down the wall she had obviously built up. He pictured the manual camera he wanted. He smiled, and realised he had had his mind already made up.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Jimmy and Spinner turned to each other, smiling.  
  
They all shook hands. "Pleasure doing business with you." Spinner said.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner walked away, a lot happier than they had been at the beginning of lunch.  
  
"Think he'll win?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"It's not possible."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we're going to tell Anya before the talent show about our bet."  
  
Jimmy stopped. "Wait a minute. That wasn't part of the plan. We can't just hurt this girls feelings. I mean, I want to see him humiliated. He's trying to get with Ashley, and I'm not cool on that. But Anya..."  
  
Spinner looked at Jimmy. "Dude... Craig... in drag... singing I Honestly Love You. Imagine the Kodak moments!"  
  
Jimmy stopped to consider it for a moment, and then his smile returned. "He doesn't stand a chance." 


	3. When You Can't Shoot The Messenger, Sing...

Ashley hadn't meant to be so short with Craig. He was a nice, attractive boy, but when she had seen Jimmy, her heart had stopped. She missed being his girlfriend, and it still hurt to think about how her experiment with E had ruined her chances with him.  
  
But, he hadn't dated anyone since her, where as she had thought about going out with Sean. Maybe Jimmy was waiting for her to apologize and ask him out again. She stood outside the lunchroom doors and looked through the glass. Jimmy was walking over to Craig with Spinner. Ashley's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. What if Craig told Jimmy that he had asked her to the dance? What if Jimmy said he was okay with it? Ashley suddenly felt suffocated. She had to leave.  
  
The door opened and almost hit her in the face as Anya walked out.  
  
"Oh!" Anya turned red as she looked at Ashley. "Are you all right? Did I hit you?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "You just startled me." Ashley paused and looked back into the room. Her eyes softened as they focused on someone. "Hey, do you have any idea what Jimmy is talking to Craig about?"  
  
Anya shook her head but peeked through the door too. "Is Jimmy your boyfriend?"  
  
Ashley cleared her throat. "Ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Do you still like him?"  
  
Ashley turned to Anya, a look of surprise on her face. "For someone who is so shy, you seem to ask a lot of questions."  
  
Anya shrugged, and Ashley laughed. "I'm not sure. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
Anya was about to say something, but the doors flew open again as Paige walked out in a huff. She saw Ashley and Anya standing there, their eyes wide from surprise, and she groaned loudly.  
  
"Boys are so stupid!" She threw her hands up and then placed them on her hips, cocking her head. She sighed. "All right, don't just stand there, ask me what happened."  
  
Ashley turned back to look through the door. Half-heartedly she asked what had happened.  
  
"Craig and I were supposed to be in the talent show together, right? And now Spinner just asked me if I wanted to sing lead while he danced in the background. Why couldn't Spinner have asked me first?"  
  
"What a dilemma." Anya said sarcastically. Paige didn't pick up on it, and continued.  
  
"Of course I have to turn down Craig. Unless... Ashley, you're friends with him... will you tell him I have a new partner?"  
  
"No way Paige. You got yourself into this. Besides, I thought you enjoyed making peoples lives a living hell?"  
  
Paige ignored this and turned to Anya. "Amy, right?"  
  
"Anastasie."  
  
"Right, Stacie, will you please be a sweetie and do me the big favor of letting him down?"  
  
"No I don't-"  
  
"Good! He was supposed to meet me in the orchestra room after school. Let him down gently, I don't want him to hate me incase I need to be nice to him later. Bye girls!" Paige walked away quickly before Anya could finish. Ashley turned to Anya, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"I think I need to."  
  
"You could always just not go. Let him find out for himself."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Anya sighed and looked down the hallway. "Because I don't want to be like her."  
  
A moment later the bell rang, and with a new weight on her shoulders, Anya said good-bye to Ashley, and went off to her next class.  
  
The classes had gone by quickly, and the last bell of the day made Anya jump in her seat. She packed her things up slowly, and walked out of the classroom, making her way towards the orchestra room. The sooner she could get it over with, the better.  
  
She paused outside the doors once she heard someone playing the piano, and was surprised when she walked in and saw Craig trying to concentrate on playing a song from Les Miserables.  
  
"Do you hear the people sing, singing a song of angry men, it is the music-" Craig stopped singing when he heard the door behind him close. He didn't want to turn around. He hated singing in front of people unless it was for an actual performance. When he did turn around, he was surprised to see Anya, who was indistinguishable in the face from her red hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"It's all right." Craig said. "You didn't see Paige coming this way, did you?"  
  
"Actually," Anya took a step forward. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about."  
  
Craig knew where this was going. Spinner must have already talked to her. It was just like her to send a messenger.  
  
He feigned a look of concern. "Why, what's going on?"  
  
"She wanted me to tell you..." She paused. Craig raised his eyebrows. He wanted for this to be over.  
  
"That she won't be able to do the talent show with you. She said she is going to work with someone else."  
  
"Oh." Craig started to pack his music books into his schoolbag. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh? That's all you can say?" She asked.  
  
"It's not unusual for Paige. It's all right; I'll find another partner. Thanks for telling me." He walked towards the door, but stopped when Anya started to talk again/  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool." He wanted to leave, but her look of concern did make him feel bad.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." He moved to walk out the door and paused. He better start working on his bet sooner than later. "Hey, Anya?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"This might sound weird, but can you sing?"  
  
Could she sing? Of course she could sing. Her mother was a beautiful singer, and she had inherited it, thankfully. One of the only talents she had, and was proud of.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't have a partner now. It would be a cool way for you to get involved. Do you maybe want to sing a song with me?"  
  
She turned bright red again and looked at her shoes. "Um... um..."  
  
"No pressure," he said with a grin.  
  
"I... can't." She said. Her eyes were wide for a moment. "Sorry." She walked past him, and out the door. She saw Jimmy and Spinner standing in the hallway, but didn't give them a second glance. She heard them go through the same door she had walked out of. She continued walking, and was soon out of the school.  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Spinner asked.  
  
"She was bright red man."  
  
Craig was leaning on the piano. "She said no."  
  
Jimmy made a face of pity and victory. "I know what will make you feel better. I want to tell you that-"  
  
"I honestly love youuuuu..." Spinner finished with awful pitch. They laughed loudly.  
  
"Good luck man," Spinner said.  
  
Jimmy laughed and they walked out of the room together. Craig picked up his bag, and sighed, already feeling his pride slip away. 


	4. So Foul And Fair

The next day at school, there was a buzz going around between the students. Whispers were floating around about the dance; people in the hallways were practicing their talent show routines. Craig was standing alone, on the stairs.  
  
"Craig!"  
  
He looked down at the bottom of the staircase. Spinner and Jimmy were waving at him.  
  
"You coming to class?"  
  
Craig nodded and picked up his bag. He had been standing there for ten minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to make his way into the talent show with Anya.  
  
As if reading his mind, Jimmy started talking.  
  
"Any luck with Anya yet?"  
  
Craig shook his head. "She's a wall, man. I tried talking to her. But she keeps shutting me down."  
  
"Ah, so she's smart!" Spinner teased. Craig said nothing.  
  
"You still have awhile. Maybe something will happen." Jimmy encouraged. He smiled on the sly to Spinner.  
  
"Doubt it." Craig said.  
  
They walked through the classroom door and found their seats. Anya was already in her seat, furiously writing something down in her notebook.  
  
"Hi Anya," Craig said. She didn't acknowledge him. He cleared his throat. "What are you writing?"  
  
She closed her notebook and turned around to say something, but Ms. Kwan walked into the room, and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Today we'll be starting Macbeth. I have a few notes to give you before we start, so get out your notebooks."  
  
There was a shuffle of papers for a moment and then the noise died down again.  
  
"Okay. Macbeth has a lot of supernatural parts to it..."  
  
Her voice started to fade in Craig's head as he stared at the back of Anya's. He didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose. Not only would the situation be embarrassing for him, but also Manny might get upset, or (and this made Craig grimace), think there was still something between them.  
  
"Craig!!"  
  
Craig looked up. Ms. Kwan was looking at him, and a few students around him giggled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. What?"  
  
Ms. Kwan put on a stern look, and pointed to her book. "You're reading Macbeth."  
  
He opened his book and pulled it towards himself. "All right."  
  
She nodded and scanned the page with her finger.  
  
"Ashley, first witch, Paige, second witch, Hazel, third witch. Anya I want you to read Lady Macbeth. I'll read the other parts."  
  
Ashley bent her head towards the page and began to read.  
  
"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"  
  
Craig's mind once again wandered. He needed to convince Anya that it was a good idea to sing with him. He wouldn't see her again until lunch, so he tried to relax in his seat and pay attention.  
  
"Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air."  
  
"Very nice," Ms. Kwan said. She started to read more of the play until they were through a few scenes.  
  
Anya's mind was drifting. She could feel Craig watching her, and it uneased her. She hadn't meant to be so short with him, she was just extremely nervous when it came to speaking in front of people. Let alone sing. She felt a twinge when his voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"So foul and fair a day I have not seen."  
  
He was reading his part as Macbeth. Anya tried to concentrate on the play. She flipped through the pages to look for Lady Macbeth. Her part would not be coming up for awhile.  
  
Everyone's voices were monotone around her as she pushed them out of her head. She grabbed her notebook and started to doodle. Her pen slid across the paper and messed up a face she had been drawing when the bell rang.  
  
"I want you all to finish act one tonight. Nice job reading." Everyone filed out of the classroom.  
  
Anya left quickly but Craig had lingered. Neither wanted to talk to the other, neither wanted to leave at the same time.  
  
The rest of the periods went by quickly, and soon lunch was upon the students. Craig entered the lunchroom and found Anya sitting by herself. Ashley was in line buying food, and her bag was also sitting next to Anya.  
  
Craig walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She looked up from her book. "Hi."  
  
He glanced at the table and saw what she was using as a bookmark. He picked it up.  
  
"Tallulah's Karaoke Bar?" He asked, smiling.  
  
She grabbed it from him and placed it in her book, marking her place. She set the book down and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you stalking me?"  
  
He stopped smiling. He was taken aback, actually. "What? No!"  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt.  
  
"I wanted to give you a second chance to say yes about the talent show."  
  
"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Well, my answer is-"  
  
Craig waited.  
  
"No." She picked her book up again and pretended to read.  
  
He didn't leave. He tried again.  
  
"So. This Karaoke Bar. Do you work there?"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Oh come on." He rolled his eyes.  
  
She sighed, resigning. "I don't work there. I just go there a lot."  
  
"To sing?"  
  
She ignored him again. Sean was waving to him from across the room to join him at his table. Craig nodded and stood up.  
  
"All right, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye." She said quietly. He walked away without looking back.  
  
Ashley showed up at the table a moment later.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked, sitting down.  
  
"Nothing." Anya replied.  
  
Ashley raised her eyebrows. If it was nothing, then why was her friend trying to hide her red face behind an upside down book? 


End file.
